


Something Wild

by JellyTheHunter



Series: In The End [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthas Is A Man Child, F/F, F/M, Jaina Needs a Nap, MEGA SLOW BURN, Sylvanas Needs A Nap, Useless Lesbians, what is canon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyTheHunter/pseuds/JellyTheHunter
Summary: Jaina has been happy with the routine she's created for herself since adjusting to her life in Dalaran as an Apprentice Mage. She's content in her engagement to Arthas and she's learning under the head of the Kirin Tor's Council of Six itself, Archmage Antonidas. It was wonderful, everything she'd dreamed it'd be - that is until she gets a taste of the adventure she could have with someone else. Something she wants more desperately than she cares to admit. What happens if she chooses to give in to the desire the mysterious ranger causes to settle deep inside her?Title of the Story - Something Wild by Lindsey Stirling <3





	1. Outta My Head

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for some time now. It's my own version of how Jaina & Sylvanas met, my own swing at a Canon AU story. It will be a two part story. I don't know how many chapters this part will be but I plan to have it follow pretty close to the lore. Tweaking it however I need to make these two useless beans fall in love. 
> 
> Thanks in advanced to everyone who reads. Thanks in advance to anyone who tags along and stays for the ride! Should be wild. I hope >_<

Jaina stood at the lip of the dock watching the three ships grow bigger as they sailed closer. The green sails alone would able anyone to identify the guests that were cresting the horizon. It was the stark silver anchors embroidered on the main mast that made sure there was no question. The wind played with Jaina’s blonde hair, blowing strands into her face, forcing her attention away from the ships for just a moment as she tried to tame the wayward locks. While she wasn’t necessarily looking forward to the delegations that would be taking place this week, she couldn’t contain the excitement that threatened to boil over at seeing her family.

Oh how she missed her family. She missed the smell of the sea, the shanties the crews would sing as they worked, the bells chiming as trade ships docked, the loud noises in the taverns her father would sneak her into. Jaina teetered dangerously on the edge of the dock, her eyes closed, as she leaned forward subconsciously wrapped in her memories. As if getting closer to the ocean could teleport her to onto the main deck of the fleet.

The young woman took in the smell of sea air while trying her hardest to resist the urge of attempting a teleportation spell. While she was a quick learner and Archmage Antonidas said she’d be making basic portals soon, there was nothing basic about plopping herself onto the middle of a moving vessel. Still her fingers itched to try. She could see the basic patterns in her mind’s eye, picture the way the deck would look right now, her father at the helm. The Tidesages helping the ships along so they could make a two weeks trip in one. The perfect portal was right there in her head, she just had to reach out her hand, tweak a few things in the spell and-

“JAINA!!”

Bright blue eyes shot open in time to watch her slippered feet lose footing as she finally fell forward off the dock. The dock reached out into the deeper water to accommodate the large vessels that made port here and Jaina had just enough time to suck in a lung full of air before hitting the water with a loud smack. The salt of the water stung at her eyes as they darted around frantically to find which way was up and which was down. Willing herself not to panic, she let herself float in the open waters, lessons from her childhood coming back to her until she felt her heart calm. At least become as calm as it could when one is essentially drowning.

_"Kick your feet as if the bottom of the ocean floor is beneath you, you’ll find your way up. Don’t panic or you will run out of breath faster. Your lungs will help you be more buoyant, letting you float in the direction of the surface.”_

She repeated the words her father drilled into her head from a young age as she swam for the surface. Her legs kicking steadily until the water gave way and the waves rippled as her head popped up. Jaina gasped her for air to fill her burning lungs while looking for the platform she’d fallen from.

“Jaina!! Thank the light you’re okay!”

Her head turned in the direction of the voice and she held back an icy glare as she swam to the dock. She didn’t take his offered hand when she reached the edge. Instead placing her hands flat atop the wood and using the upper body strength she’d gained from years on the sea at a young age to pull herself up.

“You scared me half to death, Arthas! Don’t you know not to sneak up on people?” Jaina at least had the sense to accept his dry cloak being offered in exchange for her soaked one.

“I was simply thinking of your safety.” He lifted his chin and sniffed ignorantly. “What else was I to do? Grab you and get dragged in too? Then we would both be soaked. At least one of us has to make a good impression on our guests.”

Jaina suppressed the urge to roll her eyes but said nothing. How was letting her fall into the ocean during high tide remotely safe? Pulling the cloak tighter around her body she turned her attention back to the ships. It would also do no good to mention that the guests he spoke of were her family. An impression had already been made, a nice one at that, which was the final reason her father begrudgingly agreed to allow Jaina to come to Lordaeron and study in Dalaran. They believe Arthas to be a wonderful match for her. On a surface level they were right.

Prince Arthas Menethil was the picture of perfection. Heir to the throne of Lordaeron and apprentice to Uther in his studies to be a paladin, Arthas practically bathed in a holy and righteous persona. When Jaina stood next to him as the daughter of Daelin Proudmoore Lord Admiral of Kul’Tiras and the apprentice of Archmage Antonidas, they made quite the couple. Not to mention, their physical appearances complimented each other nicely. Both golden blondes with bright blue eyes, Jaina’s a little deeper in color, and fair skinned with Arthas surpassing her height by mere inches.

The gifted Prince persona that his people seemed to adore was not who he was entirely though. He wasn’t awful per say but definitely not the best company. There was arrogance and disrespect, Arthas just knew how to put on a show, knew how to make people see something different. Jaina had learned she just needed to put on a brave face and keep up with it. Though he still sometimes irked her, she’d grown a sort of fondness for him and learned to tolerate or ignore his more frustrating moments.

That fondness didn’t seem to be enough anymore and she often found herself daydreaming of returning to Boralus or making her visits to Lordaeron less frequent. When she’d first arrived at the keep, Arthas was enraptured by her and the feeling had been mutual. He had wanted to show her everything their world had to offer. They would run around the keep laughing and disturbing the residents and workers. He’d take her hunting or she’d try to take him sailing. That adventure with Arthas was gone though and he certainly didn’t have a mind for her interests.

The young woman let out a heavy sigh as her mind moved from past to present. The upcoming weeks were set up to be filled with trade negotiations, new peace treaties, and other boring formalities but amidst it all there was to be the adventure Jaina was starving after. A lavish summer festival, heavily influenced in style by the High Elves attending the delegations, started the week and it would end with a royal hunt. The only extravagance Jaina wasn’t looking forward to was the ball at the end of it all. To be paraded around on Arthas arms was not her idea of a good time. No doubt the other prince would be there to nip at her heels when she managed time alone too.

*********

Jaina wasn’t sure how long she stayed waiting on the dock but her feet had started to hurt so she’d slipped off her shoes to sit on the side, out of the way for when the ship needed to dock at this one, and let her feet dangle over the edge. Just far enough that she could kick at the water and send ripples across it. At some point Arthas had got fed up trying to convince her to come back later and left her. She was probably more okay with that than she should be but there was no way to bring herself to care enough.

She was so stuck in her mind she hadn’t noticed when Arthas had returned. Didn’t recognize the sound of anchors dropping. No, she didn’t notice until she was pulled to her feet by strong arms causing her to squeal at first. It soon melded into bubbling laughter as she was lifted into a crushing hug and spun around.

“Daydreaming are we, Jaina? Always lost in that brilliant mind of yer’s.” Daelin Proudmoore held his daughter close still even after her feet had landed back on the ground. “Look how much you’ve grown since last we saw ya! A spittin’ image of yer mother.”

She felt a kiss pressed to the top of her head and she tipped her head back to smile up at him before Katherine and Tandred swept her up in hugs of their own. They smelled of the sea and old wood from living on the ships. They smelled like home. Her stomach did somersaults, twisting in knots, as she bit back tears. Whether they were happy ones from seeing them or sad ones from missing them so, Jaina wasn’t really sure.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again Lord Admiral and Lady Proudmoore.” Arthas said after clearing his throat to bring the attention to him. Yes, of course. How could Jaina have forgotten the prince had returned? “If you guys are ready, I have horses waiting. We should be able to make it back to the keep within a couple hours. As long as you have no complaints that is, Lady Jaina. I know how much you love spending time here, could you believe she’s waited all day out here?”

“I'd be more surprised if she didn't choose to spend a day at the docks simply to enjoy the fresh sea air.” Her mother hummed in response effectively cutting Jaina off when her mouth had opened to say something.

These moments, the ones where Arthas spoke of her like a child to others, they were the hardest to tolerate from the young prince. Tandred squeezed her shoulder as they moved to the horses. Arthas stayed behind for a moment to give directions to the dockhands and guards about her family’s belongings before mounting up himself.

Daelin allowed the young prince to lead the way, even though there wasn’t much of a choice Jaina thought bitterly. Her father carried himself with grace and dignity though, listening intently to Arthas if he was speaking of something important or just nodding politely at trivial nonsense. He tolerated him far better than Jaina could even on her best days.

Most of the other major names in the alliance had already arrived earlier this week or would be here by midday tomorrow. King Terenas had prepared a feast for that evening, lavish and over complicated to show off. This would be the first grandeur and mark the beginning of what would come to be two very long weeks. As Jaina rode at the back of their small party, Tandred talking of previous going ons at home, she wondered if she’d need to be here were she not betrothed to the prince. Sure her parents would be as Kul’Tiras is part of the alliance, but surely she could be back in Dalaran studying?

Jaina thumbed the ring on her left hand absentmindedly. More what ifs flitted their way through her thoughts as she followed the people in front of her down the dirt path towards the keep. The clopping of hooves startling off any wildlife so that only the soft sound of crickets chirping and wind in the trees was all that could be heard beneath the booming voices of the two men up front.

*********

“Jaina…” Arthas’ heavy sigh reached her ears and she gave him a questioning glare. “You could at least be more forthcoming in speaking to our guests.”

The shorter blonde scoffed and shook her head. “First, I’m talking too much. Now I’m not talking enough. Which do you want, Arthas?” She hissed under her breath so that others couldn’t hear.

It had been this way all morning since the rest of the dignitaries started arriving. He’d started by arriving in her room far too early, ‘politely’ telling her what she should wear. They’d had a more private breakfast, just the two of them on her balcony after she’d readied for the day, where he’d made comments about her family's behaviors last night. Nothing terrible but annoying nonetheless for their bonds to be picked apart and analyzed. It seemed his last straw with her was when she’d held one of the Council of Six up by catching up with his wife.

“Well it isn’t like you don’t see Vereesa constantly when you’re in Dalaran.” He shot back before smiling and greeting someone from Khaz Modan. That perfect smile dropped to a barely held back sneer as they passed. “If you want to play catch up from the few days you’ve been apart, set up a tea time.”

Jaina had just been about to reply when a smooth voice cut them off. Azure blue eyes met glowing silver ones and the air caught in her throat as Jaina locked eyes with the woman coming to her defense.

“Now, now Prince Arthas, that is no way to speak to a lady. You really should treat your future wife with respect.” The elven woman gazes never broke from Jaina's even when she’d spoken to Arthas. She felt her cheeks heat up when addressed directly though. “Assuming I’m correct in that you are Lady Jaina Proudmoore?”

Arthas didn’t hold back his outright distaste for this woman. He had his jaw clenched so hard the veins in his temple where a bit more prominent. He breathed heavily through his nose when the woman reached out to take Jaina’s hand, bring it to her lips and pressing a whisper of a kiss to soft knuckles. Just who the hell was she?

“A pleasure to meet you I’m sure, but I imagine his majesty would rather us set up _tea time_ if you’d like to get to know me better.”

She winked at her playfully and chuckled softly when Jaina’s blush deepened at that. From embarrassment or being completely flustered, she wasn’t sure. Giving a respectful bow to Arthas, the woman sauntered off into the keep. Arthas’s grip on her hip tightened, his fingers digging into the fabric of her dress, but he plastered that pseudo smile back onto his face as the elven prince Kael’thas reached them.

Jaina tried to pay attention to what happened around her from that point on. She should have noticed the small party of elves that’d followed the first mystery one. If not that, she needed to at least listen to what the two princes were discussing. It seemed impossible though. Her mind kept floating back to a taller than average elf with striking eyes. To soft lips brushing against her knuckles. The way a smirk graced those lips when she winked. She swallowed thickly and squeezed her eyes shut to close off the moment.

It was nothing. It was just someone trying to get a reaction out of the prince. It had worked and that was all they had cared about. It was nothing. If she kept telling herself that, Jaina was sure to believe it, right?

The rest of the early afternoon blessedly passed without anymore fanfare but Arthas hadn’t cooled off. Instead, he’d grabbed her arm in a tight grip before leading her through the maze of halls to a secluded alcove. She yanked her arm away as soon as his grip slackened, rubbing at the spot that may now bruise.

“What the hell, Arthas?”

“What do you mean what the hell?” He snapped back. Jaina flinched at the volume. He had a short temper sure, but never like this. “I should be asking you that. How dare you embarrass me like that in front of our guests.”

Jaina opened her mouth to say something, closed it, then opened it again. She looked like a fish out of water as she tried to find the proper words.

“I embarrassed you? How could I have embarrassed you when I’ve done nothing but what you’ve asked of me all morning?!”

“Really then what was the flirting you did with that-” He ran a hand through his blonde hair before slamming it into the stone wall behind her, effectively trapping her. “That insufferable ranger.”

“I-I don’t even know her, Arthas. I’ve never seen her a day in my life before today. Let’s also not forget that I’d never said a word to her. She did all the talking, she’s the one that flirted with me. I did not flirt back.”

With a heavy sigh, Jaina reached up and lightly brushed some of his hair from his face, tucking it behind an ear before resting her palm against his cheek. He nuzzled into it and took a deep breath.

_“ _Just keep tolerating, Jaina.”_ She thought biting back harsher words. _

“I’m sorry… I-I overreacted again.” He whispered.

“Yes. Yes you did but I forgive you.” She let her hand fall to his chest and rest there. “Must I always remind you that I’m not going anywhere? I care about you, Arthas. Stop thinking I’m going to run away. If Kael’thas couldn’t win my heart,” It was short lived but as she spoke, she realized for a moment that nobody had her heart. “What makes you think another elf would? A woman at that when I’m _clearly_ into men?”

He chuckled softly at that, Jaina could feel the soft rumble in his chest under her hand. Arthas pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. Her mind betrayed her as thoughts of another’s lips bounced back. Questioning what those lips would feel like against hers. Would they be softer than Arthas’? Surely fuller with how plump they’d looked even with a smirk gracing them. She swallowed thickly thinking back to her comment. She was into men, yes. She’d never thought about a woman though.

She heard Arthas whisper an ‘I love you’ as he kissed her again but she only hummed in acknowledgement. They were engaged and yet she still didn’t tell him she loved him back. How could she when she only _cared_ ? When she was only _fond_ of him? Tides help her she pleaded as her mind started to wonder again. She would need a nice cold bath if she wanted to make it through dinner.

*********

Unfortunately Jaina hadn’t had time for the cold bath she desperately needed. Which wasn’t good since she’d been placed at the table in view of the elf from that afternoon. It was like being in a trance, the way her senses zoned in on her laughter, the sound of her voice as she spoke smooth Thalassian with her comrades. The honest smile on her lips that showed off just enough to hint at fangs. Jaina had to force herself to stop looking many times, to snap back to reality and focus on her fiancé. Her brother. Mother or father. Anyone but that damnable elf and her melodious laugh. Warm and smooth like butter. It caused her heart to skip a beat. She buried her burning cheeks in her glass of wine, drinking it maybe a little too swiftly. The elf hadn’t even spared her a glance. Probably forgot the entire encounter by now, so why was something so simple effecting her so much?

She couldn’t escape from the table fast enough. She excused herself, claiming to be light headed and nauseous, before making a beeline through the small throng of people at the archway to the hall. If only she'd paused in her hasty retreat to see the elf stare after her retreating figure. 

Shaking hands locked the double doors behind her before moving to the washroom and filling the tub with cold water. Not cold enough though. Taking a deep breath, remembering that a clouded mind will make her fuck up, Jaina tapped into her abilities to lower the temperature of the water. Dipping a finger into it, Jaina hissed when it stung against her overheated skin. Unnatural for a summer in Lordaeron but perfect for the burning sensation she was experiencing. She stripped quickly and stepped in, sinking all the way beneath the water without even taking a breath.

_3_

_2_

_1_

Jaina pushed all the air her lungs held into a scream underwater. Bubbles filtered to the surface and she cried out until her chest burned. She broke the surface after a minute gasping. Leaning over the side of the tub running a hand down her face. It was still flushed with heat but her burning core felt less coiled, easier to ignore. It was just two weeks. Two weeks and she could be back in Dalaran studying. All she had to do was avoid the damned elf that caused her to feel this sudden and intense confusion.

Once she’d scrubbed herself clean, washed her hair and toweled herself dry, Jaina pulled on a loose pair of pajamas and slid under the heavy blankets on her bed. She basked in the warmth that pricked at her chilled skin. This elf was no different from others that had fought for her hand.

No different than Kael’thas. Except that she was not male. She had feminine parts. A warm laugh and charming smile. She was happy with Arthas though. No, things weren’t ideal but she was happy and could make it work. Her people needed this. She _didn’t_ need a this woman turning her life upside down.

“I’m happy with Arthas…” Jaina whispered to herself in the dark of her room. “I’m happy with Arthas. The elf is trouble and I’m happy with Arthas.” She repeated the words again and again until she slipped into an uneasy sleep.


	2. Better Sorry Than Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff and gay moments!!!

“How again did you manage to get your hands on this little beauty?” Tandred asked his sister glancing over to find her sitting at the bow of the little cutter she’d commandeered.

“I already told you, it’s one of Arthas’ families. I took him out on it once to teach him to sail and never again.”

“What?! You love sailing, I find it hard to believe you’ve only taken him out onto the waves one time…” Tandred’s voice became a distant background noise as Jaina slipped into her own thoughts at his words.

She dipped a hand over the side to feel sea foam from waves made by the boat spray up and tickle the tips of her fingers. Tandred guided the boat along. Kept them on track by manning the tiller as they ventured further into open waters. There was no destination in mind. She just wanted to sail.

That first and only time Jaina took Arthas out, trying to teach him about her biggest passion second to her studies, was the last time she’d sailed since before she’d left Kul’Tiras. He’d claimed steering your own boat or ship of any kind was commoners work. It had been boring to just sit and watch waves.

He could never see what she did when out here with nothing but a near endless horizon in the distance. She liked to imagine the places that could still be left to discover in the far corners of Azeroth. She remembers running along the docks as a little girl with her brothers, jumping into canoes as their imaginations ran equally as wild and made them vessels of a fleet. The magical lands and races they created to find from their pretend maps still made her smile to this day. Jaina had grown up playing pretend on the boats with her brothers or alone.

Arthas had not. He grew up learning how to walk with his shoulders back and chin up, proper dialect for when speaking to other nobility. The most pretend play he probably got was when he’d learned sword fighting. At least that’s what she assumed.

While she couldn’t blame him for the limited adventures when growing up, it was clear he didn’t care to try and indulge in hers either. Jaina let out a heavy breath, running a hand through her long hair, gathering it to tie into a braid. She gave Arthas so much of her time and attention so naturally it would always hurt when he didn’t reciprocate. Rather than get into an argument with him though, she’d cut their adventure short and returned them to land that day. 

This time though… this time her only worry was remembering to get back before dark. Jaina squealed and laughed as Tandred maneuvered the boat through a rather large wave, sea water slapping up the side of the hull and splashing her. She shot him an icy glare as thoughts of younger years fled from her mind. It couldn’t be taken to heart though seeing as she was still laughing.  

“Tandred! It might be summer but that water is still  _ cold _ !!” 

“Well you weren’t listening to me! I had to do something to get you out of la la land, sister dear.”

“You’re lucky I’m even letting you steer the boat! I’m trusting you didn’t get rusty all these years I wasn’t home to teach you and this is what you do as a thank you?”

The younger sibling barely withholds a snicker as he stops steering when he finds a calm space of open water. Jaina watches him move around the hull with pride as he goes through the motion of anchoring their little vessel. It really had been too long since she last saw him. 

He’d grown up and into his once lanky frame. He now stood tall with broad shoulders like their father - like any true Kul’Tiran really - and while he lacked the confidence the Lord Admiral held aboard a ship, Tandred knew his way around. His questions had become fewer over the years, his opinions in more unorthodox situations more open minded. Yes, Jaina was definitely proud of her little brother. 

She couldn’t help the upwards curve of her lips as he dipped into the small cabin to grab their lunches. “So I’ll just assume you hadn’t heard a word that I said before I got you with the wave?” His voice muffled by the walls around him before he emerged to join Jaina where she sat.

“I’m sorry, Tan. I’ve been a bit distracted lately. Besides, you know how lost in my head I get on the sea. It’s like my own special form of sea sickness.” 

She nudged his shoulder with her own as he gave an undignified snort at her poor joke. Unwrapping her food, Jaina discovered he’d packed a good variety for their small impromptu sailboat picnic. Plenty of different nuts and berries, an apple, and a healthy portion of jerky mostly likely from the local stags. 

As Jaina bit into a piece of jerky, she found the easy way their meal dragged on by endless conversation to be extremely comforting. They bounced topics so quickly that anyone else wouldn’t have kept up. Sometimes they didn’t even finish one conversation before moving to the next. Then back to the original subject. 

Jaina told him about a new theory she wanted to begin researching on how to teleport, maybe even mass teleport one day, to a moving object since it’d been on her mind since she fell off the dock two days ago. Tandred held a similar passion towards the new hobby he’d picked up of weapon mastery. 

Eventually with that train of thought, the festival that took place over the next two days bubbled up and demanded attention. 

“You realize you may end up going against Arthas, right?” Jaina asked biting into her apple, licking the excess juice off her lips. She leaned back against the lip of the hull and stared up at the sky. It wasn’t perfectly clear but the clouds that did float across where a perfect white color - like distorted cotton balls in the sky. “I also heard Uther will be competing in the jousting event? Say you do beat Arthas, who has more years of experience with a lance under his belt mind you, how would you plan to beat Uther?”   
  
“You don’t plan to beat Uther, Jaina.” Tandred shook his head, throwing a cherry pit at the older woman. She looked at him completely appalled and flicked it off her pants which only caused him to laugh. The sound was deeper than in their youth but still just as warm. “You smile like a fool behind your helmet. You hope that you at least tap him once before he not only breaks his lance with unbound strength on your shield but knocks you off the horse in one swift motion!”    
  
“You sound far more optimistic than Arthas does when he speaks of the tournament. He knows if Uther does enter, he doesn’t stand a chance to win. Uther is his elder of course, his mentor, but he’d still like to beat him at least once.”

“Isn’t the tournament just for shits and giggles though?”

“The festival in and of itself is for fun. There’s too much diplomacy going on around us that the tension in the air could be cut with a knife. That’s why they’ve planned these big events. To help release that tension.” Jaina sighed playing with the stem of her apple. “You know how Arthas is though… everything must be a competition.”   
  
“Jaina…” She looked up to meet her brother’s eyes, the same azure blue as hers but with a hint of silver, and swallowed the lump in her throat. “Are you happy with Arthas still?”   
  
“Truthfully, I-I don’t know.” She whispered looking away. “It just doesn’t feel like it used to. I care for him, truly I do, it’s just... “ Jaina’s brows furrowed as she struggled to find the words. It was easy to explain away in her head but to say any of it aloud? “What if I never loved him, Tandred? What if I’ve been with him because it’s what everyone else wants or expects of me?”   
  
Her brother smiled softly, taking the nearly untouched apple from her hands to put by the rest of their food and replace with his own hand. They were calloused now just like Derek’s had been. Like their father’s were now. He squeezed her hands gently, waiting until she looked back at him before speaking. 

“If you’re worried mother and father wouldn’t be displeased if you left the prince so  _ you _ could be happy, don’t be. They love your letters, Jaina. They love hearing how your studies go and about the fellow mages you’ve surrounded yourself with. Personally I think your happiness translates more when Arthas isn’t mentioned in them.”   
  
“But father only let me leave in the end becau-”    
  
“No.” He cut her off quickly while shaking his head. “No, Jaina. Father agreed to Dalaran because he knew  _ it would make you happy _ . He’s likes Arthas because, for all he knows,  _ he makes you happy _ . He knew letting you adventure across the seas was the right thing to do!! Dad just didn’t wanna lose having his girl around. Plus, look how much you’ve grown here on your own!! Proves he made a good choice caving to yours and mom’s wishes.” 

“You promise that you’ll stay by me should I risk breaking the prince’s heart and upsetting his father? I will still have my family if I choose myself and something… more? Whatever that may be.”

“If that is what you wish to do, yes. You will always have our love and support, Jaina.” Her lips turned up into a hesitant smile as he pulled her into a tight hug. “For as long as the stars do shine…” 

 

*********

 

Jaina shuffled her way through the throng of people, occasionally standing on tiptoes to see over heads to try and better find her partner. Arthas was supposed to wait for her in the sitting room of the keep. Of course leave it to him to do the exact opposite. She was sure his excuse would be the need he felt to  _ scope out _ the competition. Without him here to part the crowd, Jaina was proud of herself for having been brave enough not to wear that damnable dress he’d picked for her. 

She’d have been tripping over her feet in it, the dirt that was kicked up by people rushing about would cloud the skirts, and she couldn’t forget the inability to breathe in it with how tight the handmaid's had tied the corset. Jaina hadn’t been able to rip the offending cloth off faster after the door had shut. Quite literally. The sound of fabric tearing had echoed in her chambers when she couldn’t untie the overly complicated knot the lace was in at her back. 

In its place, she had thrown on well fitted, waist high, brown breeches that tucked into her boots, a white button up blouse and a simple overcoat in the Kul’tiran colours of House Proudmoore to complete the look. The only extra accessories she chose to add so the look didn’t seem as plain was the simple green scarf at her neck that dipped down into the hollow space between her collar bones. 

She tucked a strand of hair that had escaped her carefully crafted braid behind her ear when Jaina’s eyes landed on  _ her _ . The elven woman from day one was standing surrounded by the rangers of Quel’thalas, one of them helping her with what looked to be the jousting armour. Wait… she was competing? Did rangers even know how to joust?

Ducking behind one of the tents setting up for games later, Jaina watched the rangers interact, her attention mostly on the tallest with waist long pale gold locks. She couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away. 

She stood tall, with all the air of a leader emanating around her. Her lower half was already in the heavy plate suit. Her upper body was only covered by just the linen shirt. It provided Jaina a beautiful glimpse of back muscle and glowing peach skin when she stretched to gather her hair. Nimble fingers worked the lengthy tresses into a reasonable updo that would fit under the helm later. 

The young woman felt her cheeks warming while she her mind did somersaults wondering if the now neatly braided hair would feel as silky smooth as it looked. As if sensing her piercing gaze, the elf turned to glance behind her. Silver eyes, glinting with mischief, locked with Jaina’s. 

Instead of looking appalled at being watched, the woman smiled and - tides help her - winked. Quickly, Jaina ducked behind the tent, her chest rising and falling as she fought to catch her breath. 

“Shit. SHIT!” Now Jaina knew her face was red but from embarrassment or arousal she wasn’t sure. 

To make matters worse, Athas just that moment to come around the corner. He was already fully dressed. His jousting armour glaring in the harsh sun. Jaina held up a hand to block it from her line of sight.    
  
“Why aren’t you wearing your dress?” He asked giving her a once over and frowning. “You look…”    
  
“Don’t Arthas.” She protested pushing off the tent to walk with him to the tiltyard. He was in the first round. “I was uncomfortable, couldn’t breathe, and it was impractical. This is a festival, it will be dirty and hectic. It’s no place to be wearing a courtly dress.”    
  
“Jaina, you know that the where isn’t what matters in whether it’s appropriate or not to wear a dress. You’re a lady, you should dress as one.”    
  
“Excuse me?” She stopped in the middle of the sea of people that were finding a place in the fields to watch the tournament from. “Are you saying that if I don’t dress the part that I’m no longer a lady?” 

A few people’s heads turned at the sharp tone in her voice. Including the small cluster of rangers. The one that held Jaina’s interest so aptly just moments ago had her ears pinned back, the plate glove she’d yet to put on digging into her skin from the deathly grip. Instead of rushing to the woman’s defense though, she watched in awe at the way Jaina handled his indignance. 

“Don’t be so ridiculous.” He scoffed pushing past her to his horse. “I was simply-” 

She grabbed his arm and turned him around. “You were simply speaking down to me. I have been patient with you, Arthas. I’ve tried to hope maybe these moments of your ignorance would change as we grew up.” He opened his mouth to say something but she clapped a hand over it. “No, it’s my turn to talk. I am dressed far more modest like this, in the colors and style of  _ my people _ , than I would have been in that dress you chose. You can’t flaunt me like I’m a sort of prize. I’m a person, Arthas. We’re  _ engaged _ and supposed to be  _ equals _ . Treat me like one.” 

With that she turned on her heel and stormed off to find her family. Today was supposed to be fun and exciting. A little splash of colour in her otherwise dull routine. Instead she found herself kicking at the dirt beneath her boots with a frown on her lips. Maybe leaving Arthas would add some color back into her life. She certainly wouldn’t have to worry about hiding away in order to do what she wanted. 

The crowd began cheering excitedly as Jaina finally reached her family. They were on the far end of the tilt barrier for the opposing challenger Arthas was to face. Her mother offered her arms seeing the troubled look on her face, confliction replacing the usual excitement in her eyes. Jaina gratefully stepped into her embrace.    
  
“Did you want to talk about it?” She asked softly so only Jaina could hear her. The two men of the Proudmoore family were off speaking with Uther about things for Tandred to watch for in his match with Arthas. 

“No, it’s okay. I just… I guess I need to let my mind wrap around what I know is true. Accept it. So that I can finally deal with it.” 

Katherine sighed, a small smile playing at her lips. “You’ve grown up so fast. Arthas is lucky to have such a brilliant woman at his side.”   
  
Jaina stiffened slightly at the mention of her fiancé but smiled through it. “He most definitely is.” 

Her smile became genuine when her father joined them, they all made themselves comfortable in the grass as many others around them had. Plenty had found seating or were plenty content to stand for the better view. Jaina knew that Arthas would make it far enough that she didn’t need the best view to watch and cheer from. 

Jaina took the time to watch the other jousters get settled, Tandred had left with Uther still asking for pointers as they moved amongst the other fourteen challengers. There was a giant board balanced precariously showing the competition. Jaina zoned in on it to read the names. 

One caught her attention immediately. Third match into the tournament. Velonara. That had to be her mystery elf’s name. No other elven name was on that board, she could see no other pointy ears dressed in plate.

Moving her gaze from the board, she spotted a familiar silver haired elf making her way from the stables behind the tilt and Jaina caught her attention with a wave. Scrambling to her feet, the human rushed to meet the older woman with a tight embrace. 

“I’ve been trying to find you since you arrived!” Vereesa said breathlessly. “I was hoping to go riding so we could catch up! My sister is here for the delegations as well, being Ranger-General and all! You must meet her!” 

“I’m sorry! Arthas has been courting me more than usual. I thought your sister had gotten lost in the portal?” 

“Oh… no that was Alleria.” The blue glow in her eyes dimmed slightly at the subject on the eldes WIndrunner but it was short lived. “Wait I thought Arthas had stopped being so… what’s a good word, um, pompous?” Vereesa chewed her lip in thought, her ears dipping in a similar motion to the head tilt.

Jaina laughed at how the elf looked. It was a genuine laugh, a real smile replacing the forced one she’d been sporting since she’d snapped at Arthas. 

“No… not since the first day of delegations. This elven woman really rubbed him the wrong way. I guess she said just the right words to make him act more dignified in public.”    
  
“ _ Just _ an elven woman?” 

“Well she never said her name. Though I think I know it now.” The human pointed to the board of names. “Do you know this Velonara? I assume she’s ranger since I caught her surrounded by them earlier getting ready.” 

“Velo-” Something clicked in Vereesa’s head as one minute Jaina’s friend was in front of her. The next she was bolting back from whence she came.  _ “I’LL COME FIND YOU LATER!” _ was all the explanation Jaina got. 

She stared dumbstruck at her friends retreating figure. Well at least she now knew who to get answers from. Just knowing that she might finally get to know more about the mystery woman started to turn Jaina’s day back around. With a giddy smile on her face, the human rejoined her family as the first matches began. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! Even more gay moments in the next chatper 
> 
> Title - Better Sorry Than Safe by Halestorm


	3. You're So Vain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little jousting action and Smoothvanas

The tournament was moving along beautifully, everyone was laughing, smiling, and cheering on the jousters, a folkish band had set up behind the crowd playing away in between matches and people would get up to dance. Booths were finished setting up and in full swing. Parents chased after children trying not to lose them in the crowd as they scurried off to play games.

The only person that seemed to have gotten injured thus far in the tournament was Tandred - but that was just his ego so nobody paid him much mind. He’d been warned that Arthas was likely to beat him so he received no sympathy from family and friends.

Arthas had won all three matches he partook in so far and Jaina congratulated him for not even one. So it came as no surprise that she could feel him glaring at her from across the field where she and Tandred danced a simple waltz. Jaina didn’t feel bad that she wasn’t right by his side catering to his ego though. She wasn’t doting on him or listening as he raved over how the win was all too easy, how he deserved more of a challenge. It made him grind his teeth. It made her smile so brightly it reached her eyes.

The song the siblings were dancing to came to a close just as the trumpet sounded to signal the riders to ready for the next match. Jaina’s feet moved on what felt like their own accord dragging Tandred along to the jousting area. She climbed onto the fence separating the tiltyard from the crowd, throwing her legs over and sitting. Tandred kept his hands on her back until she was steady then leaned against it beside her. On the far left end, Uther sat ready on his mount, helmet already covering his face and lance at the ready.

On the far right was the elven challenger Jaina had questioned Vereesa about. She’d been watching this _Velonara_ character closely through each match. For a ranger, she knew how to wield the lance. Her two previous matches went by swiftly, her competitors really only got a couple taps on her shield, no more than five points usually.

One had even gone so far as to yell at her for cheating, demanding a rematch - even though he’d disqualified himself in his attempt to strike and ended up hurting the elf’s mount - because how could elves be skilled in anything but magic? The ranger had taken all of it in stride though and Jaina watched in awe unable to help but compare her to Arthas.

He’d have had some choice words in return, dropped his lance and helm preparing for a thrown down. He would have made the bad impression she was warned so many times not to. Thankfully, nobody would dare utter such words to the prince’s face and he had proof of his skill. He wasn’t just Uther’s apprentice in the holy light, but most of the weapon mastery he knew came from his senior. To become a Paladin, it went hand in hand.

As if he’d sensed Jaina’s thoughts were on him, Arthas approached the siblings a cocky grin on his face. Jaina forced her smile to remain in place even as her hand twitched to wipe away the smirk on his face at his next words.

“This should be an interesting match. Uther is three years undefeated and I doubt he’d lose to an _elf_.” He hid no distaste for the race from his voice. “She might as well just forfeit now. Save herself some humiliation.”

“It would be more humiliating to forfeit than compete and gain experience.” Tandred spoke up, his tone firm as he tried to keep Arthas from saying anything more. Also effectively cutting Jaina off from saying anything. “I think she could break his streak no problem.”

“Please, if I can’t beat him, what makes you think she could?”

“Arthas, you train under Uther. He knows your riding style, fighting style, all your strong and weak spots. He also has more battle and riding experience than most people who have ever entered.” Jaina’s eyes were glued to the elf as she spoke. Watching the way she swung up into the saddle and nodded to the ref as a sign she was ready. Every move as graceful as the last. “We don’t know all the ins and outs of elven combat training. She’s at least a noble if she’s here but that only gives us the bare minimum of training to go off.”

“You think just because she’s a noble she’s had weapon training?” Arthas scoffed.

“The three of us are nobles and we’ve received basic swordsmanship. I, of course, then came here to study the arcane but Tandred has continued on. So have you. It’s almost like a golden rule to be versed in the basics of it.”

“I’d think you of all people would be aware of such things, Arthas.” Tandred added. “Sure she’s of a different race but most nobility practices are kept fairly similar.”

Whatever Arthas was going to say was quickly cut off by the sound of the trumpet signaling the start of the match. Jaina was thankful for her spot on the fence as people began to crowd around. In her haste to analyze the elf’s every move she hadn’t noticed that it grew in size. Almost tripled since the match had been announced.

Kids shoved their way to the front or sat on shoulders to see while cheering for Uther. Some people stood on the chairs they’d brought with them. Jaina could see a small cluster of elves near Velonara’s side of the list. Had her fellow rangers been gathered there this whole time watching her matches too? They all shared the same expression, ears perked up, eyes glowing bright with curiosity and what looked like pride.

Everyone wanted to see the outcome of this match. It seemed they were all holding their breath as the sound of beating hooves and clanking armour echoed in the air. Both lances struck the shields but neither broke, no rider fell. A point to them each. The second round of six was a little more exciting. Whispers started up through the crowd like a bubbling brook as Velonara’s lance struck Uther’s shield and snapped. Uther hadn’t even touched her with his. Five points to the elf giving her the lead.

The result of each round was much like a judgement scale in how the points kept one just barely ahead of the other. Never fully balanced to be a tie but close. Both had snapped their lances, broken tips, and Uther managed to dismount the ranger once. Uther was ahead by only two points by the time they were sitting ready to start the sixth and final round. That was the closest they’d gotten to being tied.

Arthas watched in silence, his piercing blue eyes shooting daggers at Uther’s competition, hands balled in fists with his arms crossed at his chest. Jaina was precariously standing on the fence now, Tandred’s hold on her the only thing keeping her from falling forward. They both wanted different people to win. Arthas knew this and it only grated on his nerves further.

Both horses stood tall, hooves digging into the dirt ready and waiting for the trumpet to sound. Jaina watched the way the ranger led her horse into a strong charge down the list. Eyes zoning in on strong thighs under plate armour squeezing the horses sides to encourage it, a snap of the reigns under deft fingers.

Her mount ran just a bit faster, her lunge with the lance just a bit stronger, just enough that had Jaina not watched her through each match she might have missed the subtle way the elf treated it like an arrow being released from a bow. Guiding it through the motions.The crack of the lance echoed over the field. There was a heavy thump as Uther was forced off his mount landing in the dirt.

Eyes widened and jaws dropped before a mix of cheers and cries of outrage filled the air. The undefeatable Uther Lightbringer, now defeated. Beside Jaina, Arthas was almost fuming. She wondered how many more things would need to push his buttons before actual smoke found its way out through his ears.

“How could he have _lost?!_ It must be a fluke! They should rematch. There’s no way an _elf_ beat him.”

Before Jaina or Tandred could say or do anything, Arthas was storming across the tiltyard to where Uther was picking himself up. Velonara reached him first, helm tucked under one arm as she yanked him up with her free hand. Uther of course was in wonderful spirits about the whole thing.

Leaping off the fence Jaina started after him, Tandred on her heels, grabbing at his arm even when he tried to shake her off. The two jousters were laughing, trading the tricks they used during the match, and various stories when Arthas reached them. Jaina followed behind him begging that he not start anything foolish.

“Arthas!” Uther’s loud voice echoed across the yard as he clapped a heavy hand to the young man’s shoulder. “You’re gonna love your final match. This ranger here, Velonara was it?-” The elf nodded with a smirk playing at her lips. “She’s a real challenger! You’re only ever a couple points short of beating me, my boy. I have faith you’ll tackle her!”

“Prince Arthas,” The ranger gave him a respectful nod, that charming smirk in full swing revealing one of her fangs. Jaina couldn’t help the way her eyes shot to those lips, gaze lingering just a little to long, then back up to her eyes. “It’s a pleasure to be going up against Uther’s finest student. He’s told me much about you.”

“He’s come close to making the match a tie before! I think you got a little lucky there with that last round Velonara or I’d have beaten you too! You two are gonna be a splendorous match to watch. Another test of your skills, Arthas.”

If looks could kill, Uther would have found himself one of Arthas’ victims with the poisons glare that was shot his way. Still the wide grin never left the paladin’s lips. Not even when Arthas shook the hand off his shoulder and shoved pass the mentor to begin walking away.

“Arthas-”

“Lady Proudmoore, if I could have just a moment of your time…”

Jaina’s steps faltered as she moved forward to follow after Arthas. That warm, smooth voice caressed her ears addressing her specifically. She turned to find the older woman watching her curiously, head at a slight tilt, ears perked up, attentive.

“You’ll have to forgive me if this seems, well, brash is probably the best way to put it but,” Stormy silver-blue eyes never broke contact with her own and Jaina swallowed the lump in her throat. “I have to admit to believing Arthas will be a worthy competitor. If his ego doesn’t get in the way of his skills, of course-”

“Arthas is competitive, yes but he wouldn’t be immature as to let such a trivial thing like pride ruin his focus-”

The elf snorted, somehow remaining utterly graceful in even that act, effectively cutting Jaina off, causing her to stutter and falter in her fiancé’s defense. Truthfully, she didn’t even believe her own words. It was clear the other woman could tell.

“Please, my lady, allow me to apologize if I’ve offended you.” Her smile appeared genuine but Jaina wondered if it was almost mocking in a way too. “I was just hoping you’d be aware of his talent like I am and maybe help me have a fair shot at winning by gifting me with your favour?”

“I- My- Excuse me?”

Tandred coughed loudly next to her, Uther stopped from where he’d been walking after Arthas and glanced back. Arthas pulled to an abrupt spot hearing the tail end of her question, turning on his heel stiffly with a heated gaze trained on his fiancé, daring her to say yes.

“Do you like games, my lady?”

The elf was standing a little taller, shoulders back and chin up, drawing the attention of other festival goers with her commanding presence. Almost like she wanted the audience. Jaina still stood, cheeks dusted pink as she fumbled over her words. She didn’t hesitate to take Jaina’s inability to respond as a yes.

“Why don’t we play one then? Please gift me your favour in my match against Prince Arthas. Should he win I’ll answer your question. The one that’s dancing behind those beautiful eyes of yours right now.”

“And if you win?”

“With your consent, I’d like you to indulge me in a simple request.” The elf had her plate clad hands clasped behind her back, she was standing just close enough that when the wind blew, some of the hair that came loose from her braid brushed against the human’s cheek.

“That’s all very ominous-”

“How dare you request something of _my_ -”

Arthas and Tandred both piped up in Jaina’s defense. Arthas’ defense was full of distaste as he stormed back to Jaina’s side. Tandred’s was cautious, his words hinting at how he worried of the intentions this stranger held for his sister. Both were very quickly cut off by a harsh shush from the mage.

“You can’t seriously be considering this, Jaina!”

Oh but she was. If the smirk on the elf’s lips were anything to go by as it turned into a charming grin. Jaina knew just what question the elf could read on her face. _Who the hell was she?_ Sure she had a name now but that didn’t tell her much. Thrusting her chin up, Jaina met that tantalizing gaze and smiled.

“I would be honoured to grace you with my favour.” Her voice was just above a whisper but those long, slender ears twitched and Jaina knew she was heard.

“Jaina!” Sea blue eyes met crystal ones filled with anger and… hurt? “You would give your favour to my competition?! This nonsense stops now!”

With a heavy hand and an iron tight grip on her arm, Arthas made to pull her away. Her eyes widened at the sudden manhandling she was being subjected to, hissing through her teeth as his nails dug into her skin through the fabric of her overcoat. This time she really would have a bruise.

“It’s not a serious competition, Arthas!” Her cheeks were still burning but it was no longer from the subtle flirting the elf had been doing. They burned with anger at her partner’s childish behavior. “For tides sake, let go of me! You ask me to act like a lady but you can’t even hold yourself to the proper standard of acting like a gentleman.” She hissed yanking her arm from his grasp. “You are the one causing a scene and I highly suggest you _stop!_ ”

The elf’s smirk was gone, all humour from just a few moments ago erased. Her posture was stiff, ears pinned back. Even the warmth in her eyes was gone as they narrowed at the prince. Tandred was grinding his teeth but waved off their parents - the moment Arthas had yanked on their daughter like a ragdoll, they’d been on their feet - when she’d freed herself of Arthas’ grasp. Of course they’d notice their daughter in distress anywhere. She’d been joyous and full of sprite all day. The sudden change was jaring.

Uther gripped Arthas’ shoulder tightly, pulling him back from the young woman. “ _Enough_ !” His normally warm and inviting voice now sharp with command. The raised voices had drawn a small crowd back to the fence. “Lady Proudmoore is right. You’re causing a scene unbefitting of a prince! This isn’t a life or death competition, _stop_ treating it as such.”

Smacking the offending hand off his shoulder, Arthas stormed across the tiltyard and away from the small party. The paladin nodded politely to the three of them, apologizing for the young man’s actions before disappearing. Tandred squeezed Jaina’s hand before leaving to speak with their parents. Which left her alone with the ranger.

A soft warm hand brushed against her arm were Arthas’ grip had just been causing Jaina to jump. Her eyes locked with the rangers who was regarding her with a soft expression. Another apology for the prince’s actions.

“I understand if you’d rather not indulge me after such a display.”

Confusion colored the elf’s features when Jaina stared at her for a few seconds before laughing. What else was she to do though? Her stomach was tying itself in knots, her heart pounding from frustration and confusion. Laughing was easier than trying to fight back angry tears. So Jaina laughed trying to release the mess of emotions.

“No. I’d love to play your game.” She smiled at the woman in front of her, who’s ears had perked up again. “Here, my scarf will be perfect.”

“Allow me, my lady.”

A soft choking sound resonated low in Jaina’s throat as warm hands removed her own from her scarf. Velonara untied it effortlessly, working quickly, almost purposefully letting the back of her bare hands brush against her jawline. The whole time, their eyes never left each others. Jaina was caught in a trance as the cloth was removed from her neck.

“Will you tie it around my hand for me, please?” She asked pressing it into Jaina’s hand before holding out the one she held the lance with once her glove was back on.

When the ranger had taken the gloves off, Jaina had no idea but she was grateful it was replaced. Her hands shook, heart pounding in her ears, as she carefully tied the scarf into a knot.

“What is your request should you win?” She asked to distract herself. Wrong question to ask.

“A kiss.”

The choking noise made another appearance at how plainly the ranger stated her request. She really was brash. It was endearing though. Jaina’s blush traveled down to her chest and highlighted freckles scattered there that no longer hid beneath the cloth.

“And what do you assume my question to be? Why not just answer it now? We both know he’s most likely to win.” Another wrong question.

“Why, my lady… what joy is there in catching prey if there is no hunt?” She caught the human’s hand in her own bringing it to her lips like the first time they crossed paths. Her eyes glowed with mischief. “You want to know who I really am; my full name, my position among my rangers, how I found myself at these delegations. If Arthas wins, I’ll tell you my real name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading! Means a lot that y'all are enjoying the story thus far.  
> Chapter Title - You're So Vain by Marilyn Manson


	4. I Want It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to get out!!! I was struggling to make the ideas I originally wanted to work. Then the back up ones didn't want to work. When I finally decided to just write what my brain wanted, it took me here BUT before I could finish, I had to move from one state to another. 
> 
> It was a mess but a HUGE thank you to everyone who has stuck around to wait and read the next chapter!!! As always let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy my take on this character's P.O.V!! It's always been one I wanted to explore and let me know if you are looking forward to possibly seeing more of it!!!

Arthas rolled his shoulders back as he clambered up from the ground at the end of the fourth round. He pulled off the helmet to wipe the sweat off his forehead just before it could drip down into his eyes. There was an ache settling in at the back of his jaw from the longevity of clenching his teeth through each round. 

He’s been ahead of his competition until this last pass. If he’d just been able to stay on the damn horse the ranger would have only gotten a tap and he’d be nearly tied with her. If he didn’t unseat her at least once, then he wasn’t going to be able to win. He’d watched her match against Uther. Her strategy was flawless. She started slow and then went hard during the last few rounds. So while her competition used all their energy in a burst at the start, she gathered it. Learned her opponents weak spots, where or when their guard dropped. It landed her points. Just like in the last pass.

There was a slight lunge she was able to include at the peak of each pass due to this strategy - always at the very last second, but perfectly controlled and well aimed. Arthas knew it could be attributed to her skill with a bow. Arthas hated to admit just how right Jaina might have been about the weapon training nobles of Quel'Thalas receive. If it was decent enough to teach this elf how to blend moves from weapon to another it was at least worth acknowledging. He entertained the thought of apologizing for his crude comments but the skill of one ranger didn't mean they were all talented.

Uther and Arthas had discussed possible ways to withstand this move, to stay seated and only afford her a break at most. However, sitting up on that horse and running down the list, Arthas realized there wasn’t anything that could be done. He had to hold tight with his legs squeezing the horses sides and prey his balance was enough. Each time her lance hit his shield, it'd knock the air from his lungs and her reach was farther than this due in part to her longer arms. With the air knocked from his lungs, he couldn't steady his own arm enough to square off properly. 

The young prince swung back up into the saddle after putting the helmet back on, being sure to slide the visor down. He was trying once more to see if there was something,  _anything_ , he could do to rack up a lead again while accepting the lance offered to him by a squire, balancing the weighted weapon easily. Both jousters nodded their readiness to the tourney judge and he blew the trumpet. The sound echoed over the field for only a moment before being drowned out by the thumping of hooves, then a clang as lances hit armor. Neither broke. 

Arthas cursed beneath his helmet. There had been a small strain in his lance. A bend that would have turned to a break if he’d just been able to mimic her lunge a bit better. Instead, it was a measly tap that kept the ranger four points ahead. With only one round left, Arthas’ grip on the reigns tightened. His knuckles were as white as a ghost under his gloves. The horse tossed her wild mane, pawing at the dirt while they waited for the ranger to ready. 

Normally it was the competition waiting on him. Jaina used to hover near his end of the list to watch while cheering. A wave of nausea swam through him as his gut twisted in on itself upon the realization that the reason she was missing was because of him. Scanning the large crowd, he spotted her standing alongside her father and brother gesturing wildly about something. His vision swam, the nauseousness increasing, when it dawned on him that he missed her presence, hearing her cheer from behind, a smile on her face when he scored.

At the beginning of the competition her absence was an easily silenced nagging at the back of his mind. It was understandable for her to create a small distance after the minor spat over such a simple, easily solved matter. Thinking about her defiance over a choice of attire made Arthas roll his eyes. She needed to dress like the lady she is. It only made sense that the future queen of Lordaeron don the proper attire. This wasn’t Kul’Tiras anymore after all. A sailor’s clothing was not fit for the nobility of the mainland. 

He didn’t think, however, that it would stop her from coming to congratulate him on his victory against Tandred. He had secured his spot in the final round after all! Instead he’d had to hunt her down and be met with sharp animosity. Which he believe was entirely unwarranted given the fact he'd already forgiven her of the attitude presented to him before the first match. Arthas found himself torn between feeling guilt for how he could have avoided this mess and being annoyed because Jaina shouldn’t have been acting like a petulant child to begin with. 

Arthas’ gaze caught sight of the deep green scarf, so simple but so like his fiance with the only embellishment being a silver anchor stitched in the center, on the ranger’s hand. The tied ends waved tauntingly in the slight breeze as she reached for her lance. It was a constant mockery of the poor chivalry he’s shown Jaina within recent years. That died a few years into their relationship on Arthas’ part. The constant repetition of such trivial matters got tedious. 

After all he’d done to dedicate his time, Arthas thought Jaina would have been sick of it. It was the way her eyes had lit up when the ranger asked for her favour that told him otherwise. He could see she misses the moments of romantic actions that showed her off to be his whether they be simple or dramatic. Anytime the older woman even dared to grace his fiance with attention she’d stand up a little straighter, smile a bit brighter, and blush in a way Arthas hasn’t seen in years. 

There was a loud pounding in his head, centered at his temples, when the young prince recalled the flush of red to Jaina’s cheeks. The trance she practically fell into as another’s hands made her shudder in a way he hadn’t. He could feel his blood rushing while his heart pounded in his ears like a drum knowing that this ranger was also lying to Jaina. To the crowd.

The Ranger-General was not a face to forget. Even harder to when he’s had to stare at her from across the room during diplomatic meetings. He'd already started seething with distastefulness after she tried his patience on the front steps to the keep. He didn’t understand why Sylvanas was playing such a game, or what this game even was, but the harsh pounding grew louder with the knowledge that Jaina was being roped into it. 

She was young and naive, a child really compared to himself, Arthas thought. The pain this woman would bring about by carrying on was not something he wished to nurse Jaina through. He would wipe the cocky smirk off the high elf’s face as a start in stopping whatever game this was. That was the only thought that weighed on his mind as the trumpet sounded.   

 

*********

 

The last round passed in a blur for Arthas as cheers erupted in the crowded field, echoing in his ears, as the prince was forced off his mount for the final time. Dust kicked up in the air around him clouding his vision while his horse continued galloping forward. The hilt of his shattered lance was clenched in a vice like grip. He’d landed on his back and could only see red but it wasn’t from the sun beating down through the slits in the helmet’s visor. 

He heard Velonara’s shattered lance clatter to the ground as she reached the end of the list, gracefully slipping off her own mount moments later. In a show of good sportsmanship, she’d made her way over to him offering a hand up but as he went to smack it away, she caught it in an iron tight grip yanking him to his feet. From her spot in the large crowd Jaina watched him yank his helmet off, tossing it aside as he made to shove past the elven woman. 

His long hair was slick with sweat, sticking to his forehead and neck when he tried to run a hand through it. It was hard to tell if the red tint to his skin was from the heat - the sun was high in the sky by this late hour in the day, beating down in waves over the sea of people - or if he was truly just that angry. His pride took a massive blow and he was struggling to put on his well practiced political mask. He’d lost the match to a girl. Now, Jaina’s favour was lost to her too.

He could hear the elf speaking, words leaving lips that Jaina’s gaze would drop to anytime the woman spoke. A lilting Thalassian accent clear above the rest of the noises that assaulted his ears from the crowds. He tried to block out her words. _Velonara’s_ \- the name was thought with as much venom as if he’d said it aloud - polite attempts at making conversation over the match falling flat. He turned quickly on his heel to face the ranger and finally snapped. 

She stood taller than him and had an aura about her that radiated power like the sun itself. Arthas had felt it from across the meeting rooms, especially when she spoke or would stand to pace and point out flaws in any military plans brought forth. The Ranger-General made it hard for anyone shorter than her to strike an intimidating stance themselves. It further frustrated the prince. 

“I don’t know what kind of _game_ you’re trying to play with Lady Jaina, but I suggest you stop.” He growled taking a slow step towards the elf. “ _‘Velonara was it?’_ ” Arthas sneered at her using a mocking tone of voice with Uther’s words from earlier. “I’m not sure how you managed to convince Uther to lie for you, to go along with whatever _this_ is, but I will _not_ stand by and let you drag Jaina into it, Windrunner.” 

The prince had to give Sylvanas credit for the blank expression she managed to smooth her facial features into. It was as if his outburst didn’t even bother her in the slightest. How was he supposed to ruffle feathers and mess up her game if she gave no reactions to feed off of?

“Forgive me, Prince Menethil, but it would appear as though I don’t have to _drag_ her into anything.” The elf purred. “She’s choosing to play along all by herself. After all, she is a big girl you know? I’m sure she doesn’t need to be told what to do anymore.” 

“You’d be wise not to test me, Ranger-General.” Arthas growled low in his throat, clenching his jaw for a moment. “You may have everyone else fooled or charmed into playing along however need be but I will end it before you rope my lady into it too.”

Sylvanas lifted one elegant brow at him as he made to take another step closer. The hand that still had Jaina’s scarf around it pushed against his chest effectively halting his advance. Sighing heavily through her nose and rolling her eyes, the high elf looked down at him as if he were nothing but a child that needed a good scolding.

“I have no time for the game you currently wish to play, your majesty. Your false bravado is admirable, I’ll give you that much. However, if you’re truly worried about my intentions for Lady Proudmoore, by all means tell her who I am.” She waved her hand dismissively turning to leave. “I have the utmost confidence it won’t change a thing.” 

Arthas had opened his mouth in an attempt to have the last word but anything he was going to say caught in his throat and instead of threatening, he sounded confused. Maybe even a little worried when he asked, “Change what thing?”

“Oh, and don’t worry, Little Prince. The Quel’Dorei know how to _properly_ treat a princess and future queen. We make sure they know they’re one.” 

The young man stood in the middle of the tilt yard completely baffled by the sudden end to the conversation Sylvanas just delivered. There had been no room for an argument. She’d answered no questions but still managed to leave Arthas with more. 

“I’m not going to play your games, Windrunner!” He called after her retreating figure without much thought. A last ditch effort to get the last word. She didn’t even so much as twitch her ears in response.

He bristled even more as he searched the crowd for Jaina. An ache burned through his chest as he watched her watch the Ranger-General. Just as he was about to turn away, her gaze turned to him. Arthas stood dumbfounded as he watched her cheeks gain a dusting of pink. Why is this the expression she exhibits? What did it mean? Looking between the ranger and Jaina, Arthas figured it out fairly quickly.

Embarrassed. Jaina was embarrassed for getting caught watching his competition. It was even more frustrating when Arthas realized, Sylvanas wasn’t just a jousting competitor, but now someone competing for something from someone that belonged to him. The question was _what_ is the infuriating elf competing for? Clenching the hand that didn’t hold his helmet into a tight fist, he forced a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. Forced to center himself lest appearances be broken and nodded to Jaina before walking away. 

Maybe he’d have to play this game to keep Jaina by his side. As Arthas traversed through the stables to find his belongings and change, he contemplated the ways he could play Windrunner's game but better. What sort of political maneuvers he could make as well to stall her, weaken her reach, lessen her time here in Lordaeron. Plus, there was that brat of a sister Jaina was best friends with. 

Arthas made his mental list and plotted his game plan. Only one person could win. Sylvanas Windrunner started this game but Arthas Menethil was going to end it. That he was sure of.

 

 

 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again so, so much for reading!! It means so much to me you have no idea. I love reading your guys' comments as well! <3  
> I started a new job that is giving me more hours and is more demanding of me physically so as I adjust I should hopefully *fingers crossed* be able to get a good posting schedule like I originally wanted to. 
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts and opinions!!! See you guys at the next chapter! 
> 
> Title of Chapter ~ I Want It All by Queen


	5. UPDATE

I just wanted to come on here and let everyone know that I haven't forgotten about this story or abandoned it. I'm just trying to piece together chapter 5 and have realized I might need to do some rewriting. Thank you again to everyone who has read everything thus far. Work has finally begun settling as I've switched jobs to a better position, better pay, etc. Because of this, I'll be working morning shifts, getting off around noon and allowing me to have the rest of the day to actually DO things. It's a miracle. 

I promise to get back to posting once I'm ahead on the story again.

**Author's Note:**

> Again thank you for reading!!! Please let me know what you thought, what you liked, didn't like. All that fun stuff. 
> 
> Title of the Chapter - Outta My Head by Daughtry.


End file.
